dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jae Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Jae Hyun *'Nombre:' 재현 / Jae Hyun. *'Nombre real:' 정 윤오 / Jeong Yoon Oh. *'Apodos: '''Whitie, Woojae (nuestro Jaehyun), Jeffrey, J, Jeong Jaeyuk, Casper y Erotic Body. *'Profesión:' Cantante, rapero, bailarín, y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: . *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Altura:' 184cm *'Peso:' 63Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario. *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Búfalo. *'Religión:' Ninguna. *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Jaehyun fue integrante del proyecto de SM Entertainment, SMROOKIES. 'Debut' El 3 de abril del 2016, Jaehyun fue el segundo integrante en ser revelado, después de Mark, junto a un tráiler de la primera sub-unidad del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, NCT, conocida como NCT U. El 4 de julio del 2016, Jaehyun fue el quinto integrante en ser revelado de NCT 127, la segunda sub-unidad de NCT. Programas de TV *(Mnet) EXO 90:2014 (15-08-2014, episodios 1, 2 y 3) *(MBC) Show Champion (2015, como MC junto a Do Young) *(MBC) M! Count Down Special (2016, como MC especial junto a Do Young) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' NCT. **'Sub-unidad:' NCT U / NCT 127 **'Posición:' Vocalista principal, rapero, bailarín y visual. *'Educación:' **Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl (SOPA). (Graduado) *'Especialidad:' canto y piano. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, inglés (fluido) y japonés (medio). *'Tipo ideal:' Una chica atractiva/encantadora, que tenga una buena personalidad y que se apoye en él. *'Lema:' Ser una persona de corazón grande. *'Religión:' En un fan-meeting reveló que no seguía ninguna religión. Cree en los aliens. *'Modelo a seguir:'Chris Brown y Choi Si Won. *'Deportes favoritos:' Baloncesto y natación. *'Accesorio favorito:' Pulseras. *'Pasatiempos favoritos:' Tocar el piano y practicar deportes. *'Temporada favorita:' Invierno. *'Aroma favorito:' Lavanda. *'Libro favorito:' Courage to Disliked. *'Libro Favorito Género:' Fantasía. *'Autor favorito:' Agatha Christie. *'Género de la música favorita:' Hip-Hop. *'Actor favorito:' Leonardo DiCaprio. *'Películas Favoritas:' Beauty and the Beast. *'Película favorita Género:' Thriller. *'Programa de Variedades Favorito:' The Return of Superman. *'Vengador favorito:' Capitán América. *'Color preferido:' Blanco. *'Flor favorita:' Rosa. *'Vacaciones favoritas:' Navidad. *Junto a Mark, Taeyong, Taeil y Doyoung integran dos sub-unidades (NCT U) & (NCT 127). *Su apodo de "Casper". Se le dio a él debido a lo blanco que es su piel. *Todas las personas mayores se burlan de él y lo llaman "Casper", diciendo que se parece al personaje de dibujos animados. *Se especializa en rap y piano, pero también puede cantar muy bien. *Él es el vocalista de ambas sub unidades NCT-U y NCT-127 *Taeyong dice que Jaehyun tiene más músculos de todos los integrantes en NCT. *Durante el Show de NCT - Día 1, Jaehyun dice que está más orgulloso de su cuerpo "erótico". *Es muy bueno en nadar. *Mark dice que Jaehyun es bueno en el cuidado de los miembros más jóvenes. *Los miembros dicen que Jaehyun es muy bueno en mentir. *Él es bueno en el baloncesto. *Si alguien está de mal humor o deprimido, trata de hacer que se sientan mejor (sobre todo actuando de manera linda). *Él se despierta muy temprano. *Él roba la comida de otros miembros a veces. *Él suda mucho, pero según Taeil, puede ser sexy a veces. *Dice que es una persona sensible. *Vivió en Estados Unidos durante 4 años. *Le gusta el Jazz y el R&B. *El género que más le gusta leer es el de fantasía. *El libro que más le gusta es "Courage to be disliked". *La primera película de terror que vio fue "One missed call". *Su tipo de café favorito es el Americano. *Sabe cocinar muy bien, de ahí su apodo Jeong Jaeyuk. *De todos los chicos, él es el que toma las bromas de Haechan de mejor manera. *Su vista no es muy buena y suele usar lentes. * Él junto a Mark y Yeri de Red velvet son mejores amigos desde el proyecto de SM Entertainment, SMROOKIES. * Él tiene hoyuelos cuando sonríe. *Los miembros dicen que puede hacer aegyo realmente bien. *Desearía poder teletransportarse. *Le gusta vestirse en el estilo de moda "Dandy". *Él cree que los extraterrestres son reales y que están ahí afuera. *Fue elegido en SM Entertainment cuando estaba en el octavo grado. *Él puede cocinar ramen muy bien. *Los miembros dicen que tiene un agujero negro en el estómago. Puede comer mucho. Siempre está diciendo que tiene hambre. *Cuando era un niño iba a conciertos y a teatros con su padre. "El Rey León, el musical" fue el que le inspiró a convertirse en artista. *Le gustaría dedicarse a la actuación en el futuro y participar de películas que se parezcan a You are the Apple of my Eye o High School Musical. *Participó en el SMTOWN Concert del 2014 junto a D.O, Changmin y Taemin interpretando "You needed me" *Fue MC de Show Champion junto a Doyoung. *Participó junto a Ten en los octavos Hope Basketball All Star 2015. *Participó junto a Yuta jugando futsal en el Idol Star Athletic Championship (ISAC) del 2015. *Sus compañeros envidian su piel, pues es muy clara y carece de imperfecciones. *En la V app con Heechul como MC, el dijo que dentro de 10 años, él quiere hacer algo que será feliz haciendo. Ser capaz de vivir sin arrepentimientos. *Taeil piensa que Jaehyun estará protagonizando películas en 10 años. *Ten piensa que eventualmente, Jaehyun comenzará a quitarse la ropa en el escenario dentro de 10 años. *Heechul bromeó diciendo que todas las cosas que los integrantes dicen que Jaehyun hará en 10 años, Choi Siwon ya lo está haciendo. *Tiene una marca de nacimiento en la espalda. *Su principal defecto según sus compañeros es que termina comiendo demasiado y además le quita la comida al resto, es un glotón; mientras que él considera su sensibilidad como su mayor defecto. *Sus hoyuelos son uno de sus rasgos faciales más característicos, además de sus labios. *Le gustan mucho sus manos y su cabello. *Los miembros dicen que es el miembro más rápido para quedarse dormido. *Jaehyun está a cargo de barrer y limpiar el dormitorio. *Jaehyun ama las películas musicales. *Comparte actualmente habitación con Johnny. *En NCT Life afirmó que fue reclutado por un caza talentos para audicionar para SM Entertainment, por lo que eligió bailar la canción MAMA de EXO pero como no tenía espejo en su casa practicaba mirándose en la ventana. *En SOPA asistía a la misma clase que DK de Seventeen. *Aparece en el video "The Last Game"- de Luhan en el 2014, se muestra como el oponente de este. *En 'NCT life in Paju' Mark dijo: Jaehyun y yo tenemos mucho en común. Él es como mi alma gemela. Luego notó que sonó algo exagerado y dijo que podría ser su hermano mayor si volvieran a nacer. *Cuando era más joven, soñaba con convertirse en arquitecto. *Él quiere tener dos hijos más adelante en la vida. *Él bebe agua cuando se despierta. *Odia las pasas. *Realmente no le gusta la música Trot. *Él ama Pokemon. Su Pokemon favorito es Charmander. *Duerme mientras abraza una almohada. *Su equipo favorito de fútbol americano es el New England Patriots. *Quiere cantar un dúo con IU un día. *En Weekly idol fue mencionado como "Erotic Body". *Jaehyun junto a Win Win hacen parte de la lista de los idols del 97 que son populares actualmente (2016). *Taeyong guardó a Jaehyun en sus contactos como "Honey Pig". *Jaehyun actualmente tiene a Taeyong en sus contactos como, "Ttiyoungie Hyung." *Jaehyun guardó a Taeil en sus contactos como, "Ill Hyung". *Actualmente está enamorado de la canción "City of Stars" de la película "La La Land" interpretada por Emma Stone y Ryan Gosling. *Es cercano a Jung Kook de BTS Enlaces *Perfil Naver Galería JaeHyun01.jpg Jae_Hyun02.jpg Jae_Hyun03.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KMC